1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording booths and, more particularly, to apparatus for making a recording on a video cassette and dispensing the video cassette at the conclusion of a recording session.
2. Description of Prior Art
For years, people have used a professional photographer to obtain high quality portrait photographs. The expenses attendant such photographs are substantial and the services of the photographer are engaged only in conjunction with special occasions. For some, the expenses attendant portrait photography are too great. As a result of the need to provide a source of portrait photographs, photo booths were developed. Such booths permitted an occupant, in return for payment through deposit of coins in a slot, to have his/her photograph taken. Depending upon the nature of the camera equipment used, an exposed print was dispensed shortly thereafter or the exposed print would be mailed to the occupant after the negative had been developed and prints made.
While these photographic prints provided a likeness of the occupant or occupants of a booth, the prints could not be used to convey a message in the nature of correspondence to a third party. Furthermore, the quality of the camera and/or developing process generally produced low quality, marginally acceptable results.
With the rapid development of high quality television cameras, audio equipment and video and audio recorders, the quality of television images and associated sound has increased greatly. In fact, the quality, under proper conditions, approaches that of fine photography. To obtain a video recording, with or without accompanying sound, one can use commercially available video cameras or go to a recording studio. The services provided by a studio are still relatively expensive. The use of television cameras available to the general public and the mean skill level of an owner of such equipment are relatively mediocre. Consequently, any recording produced by a non professional is of questionable technical merit.